1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a minimal function key remote control which does not include digit keys but only "CHANNEL UP" and "CHANNEL DOWN" keys and a "POWER" (off) key.
2. Description of the related art including information disclosed under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn.1.97-1.99.
The trend in consumer remote control units is towards simplicity and a reduced number of large, easily readable keys. Accordingly, remote control devices equipped with only basic function keys are becoming increasingly popular, both as replacement remote control units and as "a second remote control".
Many of these remote control units do not include digit keys, but simply offer "CHANNEL UP" and "CHANNEL DOWN" only.
However, the usefulness of this type of remote control, when marketed as a universal remote control, is limited by the lack of digit keys in two situations:
1. Some manufacturers of remote controls have defined the "POWER" function such that it only turns the TV set or other device to be controlled off. The user turns on the device to be controlled, e.g., a TV set, by pressing any one of the digit keys. Often in this situation, the "POWER" key is referred to as a "STANDBY" key for effecting a standby function, i.e., it switches the TV set (or other device) into a standby mode, ready to turn the TV set back on when the next channel number key is selected.
2. Some controlled devices, e.g., TV sets, do not offer a "CHANNEL UP" or "CHANNEL DOWN" function. Such devices to be controlled accept only direct entry of channel number digits. Often these "channels" do not correspond directly to broadcast channel numbers, but are instead "preset" by the user to preferred stations (just like a car radio).
Controlled devices with these features are much more prevalent in Europe than in the United States market, although they are found worldwide.